In general, widely used as a coating film transfer tool is an automatically winding type coating film transfer tool in which a supply reel having a transfer tape wound thereon and a winding reel that winds the transfer tape after use are interlocked via a power transmitting mechanism in a housing, and a rotation torque of the winding reel or the supply reel is generated by a frictional force generated on a sliding surface between components by using a restoring force of a resilient member such as a spring.
When in use, a transfer head is pressed against a transferred surface such as paper and is moved thereon, whereby the transfer tape is drawn out from the supply reel and a coating film of the transfer tape is transferred to the transferred surface.
At the same time as completion of transfer, the coating film transferred to the transferred surface and a coating film on an untransferred transfer tape are cut off by moving the coating film transfer tool away from the transferred surface. In this case, a stringing phenomenon may appear. The stringing phenomenon is a phenomenon in which the coating film is not desirably cut off, and thus the transfer tape is drawn out from the supply reel more than necessary, or part of the coating film transferred to the transferred surface separates. This phenomenon is often caused by a rotation of the supply reel that may occur when the coating film transfer tool is moved away from the transferred surface.
As a countermeasure for this phenomenon, an invention disclosed in PTL 1 describes a configuration in which a rotation preventing member of an arcuate-shaped arm having a spring property is provided integrally with a transfer head, so that the rotation preventing member prevents rotation of a supply reel gear when not in use, and the prevention of rotation of the supply reel gear is released when the transfer head is pressed against the transferred surface for use. However, the rotation preventing member is susceptible to deformation, and thus unintentional release may occur, so that reliability of prevention of rotation is not sufficient.
PTL 2 that is applied by the applicant of the present application describes an invention in which a transfer head having a stopper that engages a winding reel gear is rotatably provided at an end to prevent rotation of the winding reel gear when not in use. However, a supply reel is interlocked with the winding reel gear via a slip mechanism, and thus the supply reel cannot be stopped completely. In addition, with means disclosed in PTL 2, a configuration that prevents the rotation of the supply reel is difficult to achieve.